Avatar High
by aKORRAble123
Summary: The Krew and the Gaang are in High school. Pairings: Makorra, Kataang, one-sided Aang/Korra (not sure what that's called) one-sided Toph/bolin (not sure what that's called either), Bosami, Tokka, one-sided Sokka/Korra (haha not sure what that's called)
1. In the Shadow of a Legend

Avatar High:

"And that's about it, what do you think of the school?" Katara asked.

"It's great!" Replied an enthusiastic Aang. It was his first day at Republic City High School. He was 15 and sophomore, Katara was also a sophomore and as the class president she had given him the grand tour of the campus.

Aang was a nice young man Katara had noticed. Always smiling and holding open doors for anyone he saw. He wasn't that bad looking either, and she wasn't the only girl that had noticed. Almost every one of those sluts that she was forced to call classmates had given him one of their "sexy" smiles. Aang didn't let it get to him though; he was again, a nice young man.

"Thanks again for the tour", Aang said a small smile on his face.

Katara couldn't hear a thing that was coming out of his mouth; she was too busy looking at the airbending tattoos that went from somewhere underneath his orange and yellow flannel to the middle of his forehead. Katara had never seen airbending tattoos in person before. Sure she's seen pictures in Social Studies, but only 2 other airbenders went to Republic City high school. And they didn't have those tattoos.

"Uhm, are you okay?" Aang asked beginning to get worried seeing as the girl has been staring at him for the past 10 seconds.

"Hugh? OH! Y-yeah a-anytime", Katara stuttered, the blush on her face prominent even on her mocha skin. Aang's jaw suddenly dropped, Katara started to get excited, 'He's totally checking me out.' The blush on her face got brighter and brighter. And then with 3 words, all her hopes came crashing to the ground.

"Whoa… who's that?" Katara spun around already knowing who Aang was talking about.

'Oh great' Katara thought, _she's_ here. 'Well, guess the chances of him being attracted to me are about one to one million', Katara thought bitterly. 'Now that he's noticed _he_r' "Oh that," Katara mumbled her blush vanishing from her face, "that's Korra."

It was the first day of school and Korra was trying to find her locker. Only 15 minutes, 15! And already she had been asked out by 11 guys, which she kindly turned down and instead settled for giving them her number not that she planned to contact them at all (she had a boyfriend for God's sake!). She turned a corner and saw her little sister Katara talking to a boy she had never seen before. He was cute Korra thought to herself, He had big grey eyes and clean shaven head. Airbending tattoos were on his head and Korra couldn't help but smile. He saw her and his jaw dropped, Katara spun around a scowl on her face. Korra couldn't understand why her sister disliked her so much; she was always nice to her and spent a lot of the money that her parents rained down on them to buy things that she thought Katara would like. It puzzled her why her sister seemed to hate her so much when all she wanted to do was have a good relationship with her. She put on a friendly smile and walked over to meet her sister's new friend.

Katara scowled at her older sister and tried to give her the 'get out of here look'. But Korra being Ms. Congenial, and Ms. Popular, and Ms. Beautiful, and Ms. Senior class president- couldn't help herself, she just had to come and meet Aang. Katara knew that Korra wasn't interested in Aang; she had a boyfriend for God's sake! She just couldn't pass up the opportunity to make new friends. Katara was that way too, the only difference being that Katara didn't have the same effect on boys that Korra did. Well that wasn't exactly true, Katara got the same stares that Korra did, just if they did stare at Katara, it was because Korra wasn't around. And Katara hated that, she hated that she was second best to her sister, she hated that boys just used her as a plan B just until Korra arrived, she hated that her sister was so pretty.

"She's pretty", Aang said his jaw still half and inch lower than it should be.

"Who's your new friend sis?" Korra asked kindly. Aang's eyes grew wide as they flashed between the two girls. He could see the resemblance, both girls were absolutely gorgeous, with their mocha colored skin and blue eyes. But Korra's eyes were different; they weren't just blue they were like an electric blue. Aang's face began to grown red and he hoped that the sisters wouldn't notice.

"There you are babe, I've been looking everywhere for you." Korra's face lit up and with that her bright eyes grew even brighter.

"Excuse me", she said as she ran toward the tall fair skinned boy with spikey jet black hair and smoldering amber eyes. She wrapped her arms around his torso and buried her face in his chest. "I missed you so much", she told him. He wrapped his arms around her waist a small smile spreading across his face,

"I drove you to school today Korra." He replied.

"Ya Korra, your so clingy I don't know how Mako can stand it", Katara said.

"I think it's adorable", Mako said his smile growing wider.

Korra turned to face her sister a pout on her face but she said nothing.

Aang's smile dropped into a small frown, he was disappointed to say the least. He wouldn't lie he was attracted to Korra, She was beautiful anybody could see that, but there was something about the way she talked to people that he could tell she was beautiful on the inside as well. And to see that she was going out with this 'Mako' kind of disappointed him. Katara had been very kind too, he noticed the only person she had been sour towards was her sister, and he couldn't see why. Korra was a very kind person from what he could see.

"Mako, could you kindly escort my sister away from me?" Katara asked kindly.

"Sure thing Katara", Mako replied, "Oh and by the way, try to be at my car right after school. Korra and I have a dinner date."

"Do we?" Korra asked with a small grin on her face.

Aang's frown deepened 'Damn you Mako, damn you' Aang thought. He quickly took it back 'Sorry Mako I take it back, I take it back' he thought. He didn't even know the guy and already he's thinking such hurtful things towards him? What would the monks think? What would Korra think?

"Well, I'll see you later sis", Korra said smiling warmly at her sister.

"_Can't wait_", Katara said sarcastically, "now get out of here_."_

With a pout on her face Korra left, Mako's arm wrapped around her waist.

"Sorry about that", Katara began, "She can be so irritating sometimes."

"So that's your sister?" Aang asked.

"Sadly yes", Katara said a pout on her face.

"Why sadly?" Aang asked, "She seemed nice."

'Damn', Katara thought, 'another boy that has fallen for Korra.'

"Never mind", Katara said, "Let's just head to class, I warn you though, from what I've heard Ms. Beifong can make even the most interesting classes a snooze fest." Aang chuckled a bit which made Katara's heart melt. 'This is going to be a long year', she thought with a frown, 'Another year in the shadow of "Korra the Legendary."


	2. The Big 4

"Damn her, damn her!" Katara shouted, "Why does she always do that?"

"What did she do now?" Sokka asked. Sokka and Katara had been best friends since Katara could talk. Sokka was 2 years older than Katara and in the same class as Korra.

"She always steals the guys from me! Like what the hell is her problem!?" Katara said. She was sick of it. Every single time there was someone she liked Korra had insisted on meeting them. And when she did, their attraction for Katara drained faster than a punctured can of lychee juice.

"We've been over this Katara", Sokka began, "Your sister isn't trying to _steal_ anyone from you. That's just the way she is, she has to meet new people and try new things."

"Well then she should _try _staying the hell away from me when I am with someone of the opposite sex!" Katara shouted.

"Calm down sugar queen", Katara's friend Toph said, "We all know your jealous of your sister."

"Jealous? Why would I be jealous? I have no idea what you're talking about." Katara said pissed now at her sister and her friend. "I don't get why so many guys thinks she's so attractive", she lied.

"You don't?" Sokka questioned, Sokka had the biggest crush on Korra since 8th grade, but Korra being the way she was, never noticed the way Sokka would smile at her, or how he would blush whenever she talked to him. It had broken his heart when he finally got the courage to ask Korra out, only to see her walking hand in hand with Mako.

"Yeah sure she's pretty, and smart, and kind until you piss her off; and God help you if you do, and a good waterbender- but that's all!" Katara said.

"Yeah, _that's all_", Toph mocked.

"Well you shouldn't be so mean to her", Sokka said, "She loves you ya know."

"Whatever", Katara said bitterly,

"Sorry I took so long guys," Aang said sitting down at the lunch table they currently inhabited. "I passed your sister's table and she insisted that she introduce me to her friends."

Katara rolled her eyes, 'Of course Korra had to make friends with Aang', she thought.

"Did you meet Bolin?!" Toph asked excitedly, "Did he say anything about me?"

"Ugh… yes, and no" Aang replied not wanting to hurt the girls feelings.

"Oh", Toph said sadly, the huge smile that had once graced her face was replaced with a small frown.

~~~~~~~~Moving 5 tables to the left and 4 tables up~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"He seems nice", Asami said. She was a senior and the same age as Korra. They had been best friends since 8th grade. She was friends with Mako and when she found out that the two liked each other she had been the one to set them up. She had planned everything, well, almost everything. Bolin, Mako's brother, had been a big help too. Of course it took a bit of convincing on Asami's part seeing he, just like a good portion of the guys in their grade, he had a crush on Korra. But of course Korra didn't notice just like how she didn't notice how lots of boys treated her.

"I can tell my little sis has a thing for him", Korra said with a raised eyebrow.

"Does she now?" Asami questioned, "That's so cute Kor! Your baby sister and Aang."

"So Korra, Mako tells me that the two of you have a date tonight." Bolin said trying to change the subject. He knew where this conversation was headed. First they would talk about how cute a couple Katara and Aang would make, it would then progress into Korra and Asami making plans to hook the two up. And once those two got an idea into their heads, there was no going back. Bolin would eventually get dragged into it just like when the Korra, Asami, and Mako were in 8th grade and Asami had recruited him to help hook up Korra and his brother. And he was having none of that.

"Yeah, but I don't know where, I just found out about it this morning", Korra admitted.

"So where do you plan on taking this fine young woman bro?" Bolin asked his brother who had not said a word since Aang had left.

"What?" Mako said snapping out of his thoughts. Mako was thinking about how that Aang kid was acting around his girlfriend. Mako was sick of guys checking her out and asking her for her number. Aang seemed like a nice kid though and Mako hadn't acted hostile towards him like he did most of the boys that talked to Korra. Was Mako the jealous type? No not a cha… Yes Mako was the jealous type. And if someone so much as winked at Korra, well they could kiss their eyebrows goodbye.

"I said, where do you plan on taking Korra for you date?" Bolin repeated.

"Can't tell you", Mako responded, "It's a surprise."

"Makoooooo", Korra whined with a pout, "you know I can't stand waiting." It was true, sadly, Korra really wish she was as patient as her sister but alas it was not to be. Katara was always more patient than Korra, and Katara had a way better control of her temper than Korra did.

"Well trust me this is worth the wait", Mako said with a smile as he pulled his girlfriend closer.

~~~~~~~~~~~~Moving 5 tables to the right and 4 Tables down~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Eugh, look at him getting all lovey dovey on her", Complained an annoyed Sokka.

"What did you expect, she's his girlfriend", Responded Toph already knowing who Sokka was talking about. Every day it was the same, they would sit at the exact same table and Sokka would always complain about Mako lovin' on Korra, and Katara would always complain about Korra, well, being Korra. And to tell you the truth was starting to get irritating. Toph didn't have a problem with Korra, she actually liked her, the way she took crap from _nobody. _"C'mon sugar queen let's get out of here." Toph said pulling along an annoyed Katara that was shooting her sister hostile glares.

"Soooo, Aang", Sokka started, trying to make small talk with the new kid, "how are you liking your first day?"

"It's great! I've met some really cool people." Aang replied enthusiastically.

"Anybody in particular?" Sokka asked.

"Ugh… n-no", Aang barely managed to keep his voice even.

"Ok", Sokka said dropping it much to Aang's relief, "Is there anything or anyone you want to know about."

"Yeah actually, can you tell me about the Kasukawa girls?" Aang replied with a blush on his face.

"Ahh, Korra and Katara Kasukawa ey', one of the most popular subjects of the school." Sokka said, "Who do you want to know about first?"

"It doesn't matter", replied Aang.

"Well let's start from youngest to oldest shall we? Katara Kasukawa was born November 21st, 1997, she is a sophomore at Republic City High School, and she is the most popular girl in your grade. Her older sister, Korra Kasukawa, was born on July 6th, 1995, she is a senior at this school like me, and she is a part of the "Big 4".

"What's the Big 4?" Aang asked curiously?

"I was just about to tell you, the Big 4 consists of the 4 most popular kids in the entire school, not just in their grade level, but the entire school. It consists mostly of seniors but there is one Junior, Bolin Lee Loy, the other members of the group include: Mako Lee Loy, Asami Sato, and of course Korra Kasukawa. Korra, Mako, and Bolin are the starting water, fire, and earth benders for the schools pro-bending team. I'm sure you've heard of pro-bending, correct?"

"No, never", Aang replied.

"Well anyway I don't want to explain it to you, the first game of the season is in 2 weeks, I'll just take you there and you can see for yourself ok?" Sokka said lazily.

"Ok", Aang replied with a nod.


	3. Beautiful

The bell had rung 10 minutes ago and Katara was waiting outside next to Mako's red Camaro. "Where are they?" She said getting out her phone to call her sister and tell her to hurry up.

No sooner had the words left her mouth when she saw them walking down the front steps of the school hand in hand smiling like idiots. A spike of jealousy shot through her as she saw her sister happily walking with her boyfriend. She wanted something like Mako and Korra had something real.

"Hey Katara", said a smiling Mako.

"Hi Mako", Katara said with a smile of her own, her smile quickly turned into a scowl when her eyes shifted to her sister.

"_Hey sis",_ Katara said, the scowl never leaving her face.

Korra's smile dropped like a rock, she would have to talk to Katara later about this hate that she was always receiving.

They all climbed into Mako's car, Korra and Mako in the front and Katara in the back. It was a silent ride home only the sound of Korra humming her favorite song, "I won't give up", broke the silence. Katara rolled her eyes at her sister and looked out the window.

They soon arrived at the Kasukawa mansion, Korra opened her door and got out, she turned back towards the car and moved her seat forward so Katara could get out.

"See you later Katara," Korra said with her arms wide waiting for a hug from her sister.

"Bye Mako, thanks for the ride", was all Katara said as she shoved past her sister never even looking at her.

Korra climbed back into the car with a pout on her face.

Mako couldn't help but smile at his girlfriend's pout, she had the most adorable pout in the history of the world, she didn't like to talk about it but there had been this one time last year when Korra had used her pout to get out of detention with their Biology teacher. She had forgotten to do an assignment and her teacher was writing her name down on a detention slip. She walked over to his desk and pouted, the teacher looked up to see a pouting Korra and threw the note away saying that since it was her first time with a missing assignment he wouldn't give her detention. He had even extended the due date of said assignment for the rest of the class. Korra was a hero seeing as most of the class didn't do the assignment either.

"I don't get it!" a very unhappy Korra said, "Why does she hate me?"

"I'm sure she doesn't hate you Korra", Mako reassured her.

"Well then why does she look at me like that? What did I do to deserve this hate?" Korra was getting really upset now. She loved her sister and to know that her sister hated her was rather upsetting.

"Well, why don't you talk to her later on tonight?" Mako suggested.

"Yeah you're right; I have to get to the bottom of this." Korra said a look of determination in her eye.

That was what Mako liked about Korra, her personality. Sure her looks were effin' fantastic, but that isn't all he saw in her. He didn't only see her for "that hot chick with the hot sister", No he saw her for Korra Kasukawa, hot-headed, pain in the ass, selfless, tough, athletic, gorgeous, adorable, curious, kind, Korra.

"So Mr. Hat-Trick, what do you have planned for us." Inquired a very curious Korra

"You'll see Mrs. Hat-Trick." Replied Mako. He drove them down to Korra's favorite restaurant Narook's. They got a booth next to the window with a glorious view of trash cans outside.

"So how was your day Cool Guy?"

"Pretty good, I mean I did get to see my beautiful girlfriend and I am on a date with her."

"What are you talking about?" Korra said with a blush, "you think I'm beautiful?"

"Korra, everyone thinks your beautiful." Mako answered.

Korra gasped, she really didn't think she was anything special, sure she knew people thought she was decent to look at, pretty even. But beautiful? Did people really think that about her? "W-what really?" Korra said, she had ducked her head and a blush was spreading across her face.

"Korra I know you're rich and I find it hard to believe that you don't own a mirror." Mako said with a smile.

"I h-have a mirror Mako", Korra said ducking her head even lower.

"Well then I find it hard to believe that you haven't looked at it." Mako's smile was almost ear to ear now. He loved when his girlfriend got all flustered like she was now. She was so adorable, and Mako was almost unable to control the urge to lean over the table and plant a kiss on that gorgeous face of her's.

"W-what are you getting at M-mako?"

"Korra, you are very pretty, gorgeous In fact. You might be the prettiest girl I have ever seen. And weather you know it or not, you turn heads. To tell you the truth it kinda pisses me off."

Korra was supprised, she didn't know that she had that effect on boys. Sure she thought it was odd that so many of them had asked her out today, but Korra was a simple minded girl and she didn't really think much of it. She wasn't the kind of girl that liked to talk about herself either so she quickly changed the subject. "W-well look at you, your super sexy!" Korra quickly slapped her hand over her mouth and her eyes widened.

Now it was Mako's turn to blush. He, like Korra, didn't like talking about himself. So he decided that they should steer the conversation away from how attractive they were and talk about something else. "So, babe did you know what you wanted to order?" Mako said in a sad attempt to change the subject.

"I'll just get what I always get", She replied. Her hand had since moved from her mouth and was now gripped firmly around her glass of water.

"Ya I'll get that too", Mako said. It was the same every time they came to Narook's. Mako would ask what Korra would get, Korra would say that she would just get her usual which, was the seaweed noodles, and Mako would say that he would get the same. So actually the seaweed noodles could be a "their" thing, they had "their" song, "their" tree, and now that Mako thought about it he supposed that they had a "their" food too.

Mako and Korra ordered their meal and ate it while laughing and talking about old memories and things that had happened earlier in the day. When they were halfway through their meal when 2 familiar faces made their way into the restaurant.

"So this is Narook's, It's the best noodle place in Republic City." Sokka said. He was showing Aang around the city since it was only his second day in town.

"Do you come here ofter?" Aang asked.

"Yeah, there are a lot of hot chi… speaking of hot chicks," Sokka began, "looks who's over there."

Aang looked over to see what Sokka was talking about and saw Korra sitting with Mako. Aang frowned, he remembered Mako telling Katara earlier that he and Korra had a dinner date. He wouldn't lie, Aang was starting to form a little crush on Korra. Aang looked over at Sokka to see that he was shooting Mako a nasty looking glare. Aang remembered Katara and Toph telling him that Sokka had a crush on Korra since middle school. Aang felt bad for him, he was a little sad to see Korra with another guy, he could only imagine how Soka felt.

"Hi Sokka!" Korra's beautiful face lit up at the sight of her old friend. Katara and Sokka had been best friends since they were really young, Korra had hung out with a different group of people, but she still considered Sokka a close friend.

Sokka made his way over to say hello to Korra. When he got there he gave Mako a real nasty look that Mako gave right back. "Hi Korra, what are you doing here?" Sokka asked.

"Just on a date with Mako", She replied happily.

"Oh", Sokka said making a face," Well have fun then."

He turned to leave but Korra stopped him. "Why don't you sit with us? You don't mid right Mako?"

"Actually"

"Sure I'll sit with you guys", Sokka said cutting Mako off.

Mako just shot Sokka another look as he sat down next to Korra. Aang just stood there awkwardly not sure if the invitation to sit was meant for him too or just Sokka.

"Well what are you doing silly? Sit down." Korra said with a bright smile.

Korra's smile was contagious and Aang couldn't help but smile back. There was something about Korra, the way she just radiated happiness and fun.

Aang awkwardly sat down next to Mako giving him a quick, "Hi."

"Hey", Mako replied.

"So what are you two up to?" Korra asked.

"I was just showing Aang around the city, we decided to grab some dinner and here we are." Sokka explained.

"Oh how exciting!" Korra said," I remember when Mako first showed me around the city when I moved here from the south pole in 6th grade. He was so dorky." Korra and Katara had moved to Republic city from the south pole when Korra was in 6th grade. They knew Sokka because his parents would often visit the south pole on business trips. Since Korra and Katara's parents worked with Sokka's parents, the 3 of them spent a lot of time together.

"I was not dorky Korra."

"Actually you are pretty dorky", Sokka said.

"Anyway, Aang, how was your first day of school? Meet anyone _special?_ And by special I mean a certain Katara Kasukawa." Korra said giving Aang a sly smile.

"W-what?! N-no I don't like your sister." Aang said with a blush.

"Aww, cmon Aang you two would make such a cute couple. You know, I think she has a thing for you." Korra said raising her eyebrow. "Maybe I could hook you two up."

Aang remained silet, his head was still bowed and the blush was still on his face.

"Leave him alone Korra", Mako said.

Korra pouted that melted the hearts of the three boys that sat around her at the table. Mako noticed the endearing faces that Aang and Sokka were giving his girlfriend and he quickly thought of a way to get he and Korra out of Narook's as fast as possible.

"Well, I have a lot planned for tonight Korra we better get going." Mako said.

"Ok, well it was nice seeing you guys, and I guess we'll see each other tomorrow at school." Said Korra.

"Can't wait", Sokka said giving Korra a small smile, which she returned.

Mako shot Sokka a glare which Sokka smirked at.

Mako lead Korra out of the restaurant and down the street.

"So what else did you have planned?" Korra asked.

"Nothing actually, I just didn't want to have to share you tonight." Mako said wrapping his arm around Korra's waist.

"Well lets do something fun!", Korra said.

"How about a walk in the park?"

"I'd like that."

Mako and Korra walked to the park that was only a block away hand in hand. It was now dark out and Korra was looking at city lights with amazement.

Mako loved that about Korra, she had been living in Republic City for quite some time now and she never seemed to be tired of looking at the lights. Such simple things made her happy and when she was happy he was happy. Her bright blue eyes shined in the light, and her creamy, coffee colored skin looked so smooth and touchable. Mako pulled Korra closer and placed a Kiss on her head. She looked up at him with one of her heart melting smiles and he smiled right back. They walked hand in hand over to their tree. It was the tree that they had fallen asleep under together when they were looking for Korra's dog Naga. **(A/N: It's the tree that they fell asleep under in episode 3 while looking for Bolin, but there are no equalists in this story so instead they were looking for Korra's dog, not polar-bear dog, Naga.) **They sat underneath the tree, and Mako looked at his amazing girlfriend who was still looing around at the lights and smiled. He loved Korra so much and he hoped she loved him the same way.

"Korra, your so beautiful", Mako told her.

"Apparently I am", Korra joked. She leaned her head up against Mako's shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"I love you Mako."

"I love you too Korra."

They sat there for what felt like hours, but when Mako checked his watch he say that it had only been 20 minutes. Korra had fallen asleep about 5 minutes ago and her soft snores brought another smile to Mako's face. Mako picked Korra up bridal style and carried him back down to Narook's where his car was parked. He gently placed Korra in the car, he buckled her in and placed a kiss on her cheek. She smiled in her sleep and mumbled, "Mako…. Your, so sexy." Mako smiled and kissed her cheek again. He walked over to the driver's side door and got in. He then drove over to Korra's house and carried her into the house. Their parents were still out and Mako made his way up to Korra's room. He tucked her into bead and kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight beautiful", he said.

**DAMN! That was a long one, anyway I tried to take my time on this one like I said in the A/N on my other one-shot "Swimming". Might I remind you that I have no prior experience to writing anything romantic so that is why this "romantic" date might suck. I think it turned out pretty good considering I was the one who wrote it. Anyway check out my other one-shot "Swimming" if you'd like. I promise to update this story soon.**


	4. Rescue

Korra woke up to the loud bang that came from down the hall. She quickly shot out of bed and ran to her door. She peaked out to see what could have mad that noise.

"Katara? Are you ok?" Korra asked worriedly.

When Korra got no answer she tip-toed down to Katara's room to see if she was alright. When she got to Katara's room she knocked on the door.

"Katara? Are you ok?" she repeated a little worried.

When again she received no answer she opened the door and gasped at the sight that awaited her.

Katara's room was empty, her window was open and her fat ass waterbending book lay on the ground. Korra guessed that was what had made the loud banging sound. She heard a car start right outside of her house and quickly ran over to the window to see an all to familiar black Toyota Tundra pulling out of her driveway.

"Katara!" Korra shrieked.

She began to turn away from the window when a pink post-it-note caught her attention. She picked it up and read it quickly.

_Dear Korra,_

_ I have your sister, If you want her back you will meet me in the school gym in half an hour. The front gate will be unlocked as will the gym door. I'll be waiting._

_ Love,_

_ Tahno_

If Korra were a firebender the note would have caught fire in her hand. But seeing as she was a waterbender the note was simply crumpled. She ran down to her blue motorcycle **(Korra seems like a motorcycle chick)** and quickly sped down to the school.

It took her 20min. but she finally pulled up to the school. She opened the front gate and ran towards the gym. When she got to the gym she tried (and failed) to kick the door down.

~~~~~~~~~~~~Inside the gym~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Katara heard a loud bang come from the gym door. She looked up at the door as did her captor both of them with confused expressions on their face. Katara then saw Korra open the door and peak her head in. When she saw the two of them she cleared her throat awkwardly and stepped into the gym.

'Oh nice she tried to kick down the door', Katara thought with a smile.

"Smooth-move badass", she called out to her sister playfully.

Korra looked down in embarrassment but then remembered why she was here and quickly snapped her head up to glare at her sister's captor.

"Welcome Korra", Tahno said creepily, "you looking _sexy_ as usual."

"Shut up fag and let my sister go."

"Woah, woah take it easy", Tahno said with a smirk.

"I will not 'Take it easy' asshole you kidnapped my sister!" Korra shouted.

"Korra", Tahno said gritting his teeth, "don't make me hit you."

"Bitch please", Korra said smugly, "the only thing you'll be hitting is the ground."

"I'll make you regret your words", Tahno threatened.

This time it was Katara who spoke up. "Tahno, you couldn't hit water if you were in a damn boat."

Tahno was now pissed. He had turned his full attention on Katara and therefore did not notice Korra attack.

Korra lunged forward. She firmly planted her left foot in front of her right foot in a deep lunge stretch. At the same time she brought her arms up, she bent them 90 degrees at her elbow with her left arm above her right creating a "=" sign with her forearms. Water shot from 2 Gatorade coolers on opposite sides of the gym that had been left there from basketball practice **(Slobs I tell you)**. The Water that shot out of the left cooler connected with the back of Tahno's head, the water from the right cooler connected firmly with his shins.

Tahno felt something hit the back of his head. At the same time something hit his shins making him do a full front flip before landing on his face.

"Take her", Tahno mumbled face still planted on the floor.

Korra walked over to her sister and untied her. Together the walked over out of the gym and got on Korra's motorcycle. Before they could get on Katara surprised Korra with a tight hug. Korra was shocked by her sister's sudden un-hostility. She returned the hug and smiled. Katara backed up from her sister.

"Thanks Korra"

"Anytime sis", Korra replied with a huge smile.

They got onto Korra's motorcycle and road down to their house. Since it was already 6:00 they decided to take showers and get ready for school. At 7:00 Mako pulled up to Korra and Katara's driveway. He honked his horn and both sisters came out of the house. They climbed into the car and Korra gave Mako a quick peck on the lips.

"How did you guys sleep?" Mako asked.

**A/N That one was really short. But I promise you the next one will be LOOONG. And as in long I mean more than 5,000 words. I have an idea for the next chapter and I think it's a pretty good one.**


End file.
